Take A Bite Of My Heart
by LindevWeerd
Summary: When Darren's performing, he sees a beautiful man. The next day he sees him again...What will happen when the man is playing his love interest in the show 'Glee' ? CRISSCOLFER STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N when I was sad, my friend Bente cheered me up with this story. I loved it (still do) and convinced her to update it. She convinced me to make this our story instead of hers only. So I wrote chapter 2 already. We'll update on both of our accounts. Her name's FlawlessKlaine. You should also check out her other stories. She's awesome. Now let's go to the story!**

**I don't own Glee or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. Neither does Bente. We wish we did though.. **

Darren was performing _'Teenage Dream',_ one of his favorites, when he spotted a handsome man in the audience, he smiled at the man, and first he looked shocked but after that he smiled back.

Darren felt his heart melt, and he sang the rest of the song keeping eye contact with the man. He got to know him better! When the show was finished he practically ran off stage, searching for the man. He saw him and ran through the screaming fans, the man slowly turned around, Darren could almost touch him...and then the security pulled him back telling him 'it is too dangerous!' And he 'had to practice for tomorrow'.

Yes, he had a big audition tomorrow, for the hit show Glee! He wouldn't admit that he never saw it though...He would do some research tomorrow morning. Darren went in his tour bus and fell asleep. That night he dreamed about a man with brown hair and glasz eyes.

'Darren! Wake up!' His manager screamed that morning. Darren sighed, but suddenly realized what day it was! He sang Not Alone a few times and went out his bus (which obviously already drove to the studios) 'Darren, you will auditioning for Blaine, and they want to see your chemistry with the 'Kurt', his name's Chris.'

Darren walked into the huge building, and saw Ryan Murphy, maker of Glee. 'Hi, I'm Darren and I'll audition for Blaine Anderson' he said confident and Ryan smiled 'Okay Chris you can come in' to Darren he said: 'I guess you've already heard why Chris is here' Darren nodded and he turned around to see...The guy from the concert. The guy from the concert aka Chris smiled his already familiar smile at him and reached for his hand. 'My name's Chris' 'Darren' Darren said and he smiled widely, he would do anything for that role.

**A/N please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! chapter 2. I hope you like it. :) When I wrote this chapter I was in class and my teacher was reading it over my shoulder. I only found out when my friend told me. That was after he sort of read the entire thing, though. Awkward.. but anyway, thanks for the follows and favorites this story got so far. **

**Neither I nor Bente own Glee or Darren or Chris. only in our dreams.**

"Excuse me," Chris started the scene. And Darren got into character, trying to stop thinking about that _this is the man from the concert _"Um, hi, Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine." Darren said his first line, reaching out to shook Chris's. he felt a shock at the contact. Mentally laughing because they used the same sentence a couple of seconds ago as themselves.

"Kurt," Chris was a really great actor he thought "So, what exactly 's going on?"

"The Warblers!" he said enthusiastically, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Chris asked.

Darren smiled, not only because that was in the script they had given him but also because he enjoyed the scene. "The Warblers are like rock stars!"

Chris raised his eyebrows "Come on, I know a shortcut." Darren grabbed Chris's hand again and jogged around the stage with him before continuing the scene. He saw a slightly surprised look on Chris face as he did.

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb," Chris said when they stood still. A smile playing around his face.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," he teased slightly when he adjusted the (now imaginary) jacket. He winked "you'll fit right in." He looked Chris straight in his beautiful blue eyes "Now, if you'll excuse me."

When the short scene was over you could still feel the chemistry floating in the air. Darren smiled at Chris and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Darren. That was great. we'll let you know later today if you got it." Ryan said. They were both dismissed and walked to the cafeteria where the other auditioners for the part of Blaine were already waiting. Darren was glad he was the last one who auditioned. He couldn't have stand the long waiting.

"you were really great. I think you've got a good shot of getting the part" Chris said.

"Thanks" Darren said. "you were not bad yourself" _ what kind of line is that? Of course he is not bad, he already plays a character in glee, you idiot! _

"thank you" Chris laughed "you were the only one who actually ran with me around stage before continuing the scene. Another guy did walk three steps, though."

"really?"Darren asked surprised. "I thought it was scripted to run?" he defended, slightly embarrassed.

"yes it was." He looked at Chris trying to read his thoughts, with no success of course. He looked at Chris's eyes, which he now saw were not only blue but also green and grey and a slightly accent of what he was sure of was gold. Wow. His eyes were absolutely incredible. He had never seen eyes like that before. He trailed down to look at his lips, he briefly wondered how they would feel against his.

"do I have something on my face?" Chris asked him. he snapped out of his thoughts and realized he must have been staring and smiling at Chris the entire time. And had been caught. Awesome.

"no, you're good" he told him quickly. "I was just thinking"

"nervous?"

"yeah.. you can say that" Chris was definitely making him nervous. They couldn't continue their light conversation since Chris was called back to give his feedback about the contenders, so Darren took his chance to take in the other boys who had auditioned. Most of them were sitting alone, just like him, probably to think over their audition to make sure they did well. Darren on the other hand only could think of how it felt when he held Chris's hand and the way he smiled and about his eyes. he knew what was happening here. he was beginning to fall for the other man. Hard.

**A/N please tell me what you think. :) Bente will be writing Chapter 3.**


End file.
